Episode 791 (15th July 1968)
Plot Annie is short with Jack before she leaves early to call on Elsie and confirm her story. Annie is shocked to hear Ray calling downstairs as she didn't know he was going to be a lodger in No.11. Dickie and Audrey have returned. Audrey studies for a school exam. Ray enjoys his first breakfast from his landlady. Elsie gives him his own key. Len isn't happy to see Ray doing odd jobs for Elsie round the house. Ena comes to see Annie and tells her about Jack and Effie. Jack runs out to avoid trouble. Ena is put out when Annie doesn't seem to mind, however Annie is annoyed that Jack has fled. Elsie tells Effie that Annie is more scared of what people are saying than anything else and suggests the two of them brave the Rovers together. Hilda is upset when Stan brings in only £11 and tells him that she'll be joining him on his round from now onwards. Jack tells Len that Mr Papagopolous has fled the country. Annie makes pointed comments when Effie comes into the Rovers. In private, she then rages at Jack about his lies. He tells her the truth: he and Effie were once heading towards marriage but she rejected him. Annie concludes that Jack married her on the rebound. Hilda returns exhausted from the window round, having done most of the work, and tells Stan that he'll have to manage on his own. He secures her ongoing services by telling her his female customers fancy him, especially the blonde lady at 19 Inkerman Street. Jack returns from bowls to a more contrite Annie but he plays her up by saying he'll have to rethink their marriage if they're not truly happy together. A jealous Len does various jobs for Elsie that he's been promising for months. Ena warns Elsie about taking in a young man like Ray as a lodger. Dickie and Audrey break the news in the Rovers that they were married yesterday and are given drinks on the house. Annie tells Dickie that Mr Fleming has been after him. Stan makes suggestive comments to Ray about being Elsie's lodger. He enjoys the notoriety. He returns home and Elsie's ears prick up when he describes their arrangement as "cosy". Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Effie Spicer - Anne Dyson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway Notes *Stan Ogden names the occupant of 19 Inkerman Street as "Mrs Danns" rather than the later-established Clara Regan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An eternal triangle at the Rovers Return? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,150,000 homes (1st place). Category:1968 episodes